Baking
by demigod4ever123
Summary: Chapter 8: Convincing Clare. Eli tries to convince Clare to come with him to a wrestling match after Adam gets sick. Cue the flirting! Based on a challenge from bcuzily. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Who else is excited for October 8****th****? I honestly can't wait. But I'm so pissed, because of the 'dress code'. Do you **_**know**_** what that means? It means no more Eli in black and skinny jeans. I **_**might**_** die. I'm sort of a sucker for that stuff… Anyways, I got this idea, and I just had to write it. So… enjoy! **

Baking

"Hey, Eli?" asked Clare Edwards, looking up from the paper she was editing to the boy sitting across from her in The Dot. "You know how Adam's birthday is tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?" he replied, looking at her with his emerald eyes. He took a sip of his coffee and frowned. "God, they need to learn how to brew a cup of coffee."

"That's true." agreed clare as she raised her mug to her lips. "Anyways, I was thinking… why don't we bake him a cake?" she questioned.

"Or we could just _buy _it. Its less effort and it's more professional looking." Eli said.

"I'm disappointed, _Elijah._ Taking the easy way out. Tsk tsk." she shook her head, her auburn curls bouncing against her porcelain cheeks.

"Playing the full name card, are we?" he asked, smirking at her.

She nodded and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "_Fine. _We'll bake him a cake." he said.

"Yay!" exclaimed Clare. She wrapped her arms around Eli's torso. He returned the hug, and her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink as she realized what had happened. "C'mon, we need to get cake mix and frosting."

"Well then, let's go." he said as he paid Peter. They walked outside, and were greeted by a swirling mist of snowflakes.

"I love snow!" said Clare as she stuck her tongue out, trying to catch a snowflake on her tongue.

"Clare, we should get to the supermarket." he said.

"Give me a minute." she murmured.

"This was your idea, Edwards." he reminded her.

"In a second." she told him. Her cheeks and nose were slightly red, and her curls had snowflakes in them.

"That's it." he said impatiently. He suddenly grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He walked over to Clare and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to Morty.

"Eli!" she protested, as her already red cheeks turned eve redder.

He set her down next to the passenger door, and opened it for her. "You _loved _being carried by me, Blue Eyes. Admit it." he smirked.

She just stuck out her tongue. He got in, and drove to the nearest supermarket. They got out of Morty, and walked inside.

"C'mon, let's go to the cake aisle." said Clare, grabbing Eli's large hand in her own. She pulled him to the wall of baking supplies. "Who knew there were so many kinds of cake?" she wondered aloud, looking at the types.

"Everyone but you." smirked Eli.

She ignored his comment. "He likes chocolate, right?" she asked, picking up a box of cake mix and a container of frosting.

"Yeah." nodded Eli. He paid for the supplies, and the pair left.

Once they were in Eli's kitchen, they unpacked their bag. Clare got out a bowl, and they set to work, following the instructions on the box. Eli was mixing the batter, when Clare suddenly said, "I call I get to lick the bowl!"

Eli smirked. "Real mature, Clare. Are you sure you're 15 and not 5?"

She just blew a raspberry. She took over mixing. "By the way, Eli?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You, uh, have some chocolate on you."

"Where?" asked Eli.

"Right… there." said Clare, giggling, as she smeared chocolate on his cheek.

"Really? Well, you have some in your hair."

"I do?" asked Clare.

Eli reached into the bowl and, with batter in hand, patted her head. "Now you do."

"It's on." said Clare, grinning as she picked up another handful.

10 minutes later, the pair was covered in chocolate. "Well, looks like we're going to have to buy a cake now." chuckled Eli.

"Yeah. But we still have the frosting. What should we do with it?" she asked, sitting down.

"Eat it, I guess." answered Eli, sitting down on the chair beside her.

"Sounds good to me." shrugged Clare as she opened up the container and dipped her finger in. she licked the icing off of her finger, but a little was on her lip.

"Clare you've got icing on your lip." he said as he ate some frosting.

"Not again, Eli." said Clare.

"No, I'm serious. Let me get it." he said. And with that, he closed the distance between their lips. Clare kissed him back, and the kiss quickly heated up. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, and she let him in. He explored her mouth, but they had to come up for air after a while.

They were both panting slightly. "We should bake more." said Eli, winking, after a while.

If there wasn't cake batter on her cheeks, he would've seen her blush. But that didn't stop her from replying, "Definitely."

**A/N: So, how was that? Did you like it? I did- lots of Eclare action. I think I'm going to make this a series of unconnected oneshots. I might post the next chapter sometime tomorrow. I already have an idea for it. So, review, dear readers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the **_**amazing **_**reviews! I don't have much to say, except that I hope you like this chapter. I love it. You'll see why pretty soon… So, here's the next one. **

Headphones

Clare Edwards sighed as she entered the cafeteria. Her head was throbbing, and she was _not _in the mood to listen to the dull roar of the lunchroom for 43 minutes. She turned around and walked outside, looking for a tree to sit under. She spotted a boy clad from head to toe in black under favorite. Eli.

She made her way to the tree and sat down next to Eli. "Hey." greeted Clare.

She looked at him, and noticed he had on a pair of headphones. (Which had to be new, considering she _still _had his.) His eyes were closed, and he was tapping out a beat. "Hey." she said, a little louder.

He must've heard her, because he put his iPod on pause, and slipped the headphones down to around his neck. "Hey Blue Eyes. What's up?"

"Not much. What were you just listening to?" she asked.

"Uh… you wouldn't like it. It's very manly and emo." he replied as he pulled off his headphones. "Sure, Eli. Let me listen." she said as she reached for the headphones.

"Um… no." he said, standing up. He dangled them above his head. She stood up too, and tried to reach for them, standing on her tippy toes. He smirked down at her. She looked up into his green eyes, and he saw a mischievous glint in her cerulean eyes. She pressed her lips to his. He began to kiss her back, and his fingers loosened enough to drop the headphones on the ground next to the pair. His hand dropped down to place itself on her cheek, but before he could, she pulled away and picked up the headphones.

She put them on and pressed play before he could snatch them away from her.

Her jaw dropped at his music choice. "Really, Eli? _California Gurls?_" she asked.

He just grinned sheepishly, knowing he's been caught.

**A/N: I loved this one. I had this idea, because Eli usually listens to screamo and stuff. Although, I was debating whether it should be California Gurls or something by Justin Bieber. Well, you can see which one I picked. So, anyways, tell me if you liked it or not! (I'll update pretty soon.) RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

Swings

"Eli, we ditched once. We can't do it again. We'll got another detention." Protested Clare.

"You're just scared, Clare Bear."

"I am not! Where are we going, anyways?"

Eli concentrated on driving. "A park."

"Why a park?" asked Clare.

"Because I'm not skipping school to do work again." Smirked Eli. "And also, because I said so." He pulled up to a park, turned off the car. He got out, walked over to the other side and opened Clare's door for her.

"I thought chivalry was dead." she joked.

He shrugged. They walked around the park, until Clare spotted the swings. "Swings!" She grabbed his hand, and dragged him over to them. "You have to push me!" she said as she sat down.

He smirked, but pushed her. "Happy?" he asked, once she was pretty high up.

"No. Push me higher, Eli. Higher!" she giggled as the wind whipped her curls around her face. She kicked her legs in synch with the swing.

He obeyed. "Look, Clare, you're flying!" He said, smiling. She slowed down, until the swing was on the ground.

"I wonder what it'd be like." She said thoughtfully.

"What what'd be like?" he asked.

"Flying." Replied Clare.

"Tell you what, Blue Eyes. How about I pick you up and throw you, and we'll see." He scooped her into his arms.

"Aah! Eli, no!" protested Clare, but she was too busy laughing to put up a fight. She tried squirming out of his grasp until the pair collapsed onto the ground, laughing.

"What did you eat for breakfast? Rocks?" asked Eli, joking while lying on his back.

"No, why? Is your head missing some?" she asked, sitting on him.

"Ouch. My ego!" he said sarcastically. His watch beeped. "We gotta get back. Let's go." Eli sat up, and Clare got off of him. The pair walked back to his car.

"I still wonder what flying is like." Murmured Clare.

"Well, anytime you feel like flying, I'll be happy to throw you." Smirked Eli.

I liked writing this one. I can so picture this. By the way, e-cookies to whoever can get the " 'What did you eat for breakfast? Rocks?' 'No, why? Is your head missing some?' Anyways, RnR!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm so glad that you all liked my last chapter. And the people who get e-cookies are... (drum roll) _your light is ultraviolet_ and _Crazychick53. _I'm a Maximum Ride fanatic, and I couldn't help it (grins sheepishly). So, I realized I haven't written a disclaimer yet, so I don't own Degrassi. So, let's continue! Chapter 4!**

**Snow **

Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy sat in English class, passing a note between themselves. Clare was scribbling a reply to him when someone yelled, "It's snowing!" Every kid in the classroom, except Eli, dropped what he or she was doing and rushed to the window. They pressed their faces against the cool glass, trying to catch a glimpse of the swirling white flakes.

"Class, settle down! May I remind you that you are in high school?" asked Mrs. Dawes. The class reluctantly returned to their seats, and the lesson continued. The rest of the period was rushed, with everyone counting down until the seconds until the bell rang.

When it finally did, there was a rush to get outside. Clare and Eli met up with Adam, and they walked slowly together to Morty.

When they got outside, and saw a group of niners making snow angels. Fitz was throwing snowballs at everything that moved, and Bianca was laughing. It was as if the high schoolers turned into little kids, playing in the cotton white snow.

"You know, you were the only person still in their seat when that kid said it was snowing. Why didn't you go to the window?" asked Clare.

"We live in Canada, Clare. It always snows. It's not that exciting." He said, as he pulled his blazer tighter around him.

"But it's the first snow!" protested Adam. "It is _so_ exciting." He stopped in his tracks and tried to catch a snowflake on his tongue.

"Well, maybe I don't like snow." Replied Eli.

Clare laughed. "Eli, you live in _Canada_." She said as she bent down and scooped up some snow. She pressed it into a ball and threw it at Eli.

"Really, Clare?" he asked as he threw one at her.

She smirked at him as the snowball missed. "Nice aim, Eli. I think my grandma can throw better."

"Ouch, Edwards! Is St. Clare secretly a little demon?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Eli."

"Make me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Will you two kiss already?" asked Adam.

The pair laughed, and continued on their way to Eli's hearse.

"Honestly, you two. There's a schoolwide bet going on as to when you two kiss and finally go out. There are niners in on this thing. I have you pegged for sometime today. Help me win?"

"Sure." Smirked Eli. He captured Clare's lips with his own, and she parted her lips slightly. His tongue slipped in, exploring her mouth, until Adam cleared his throat.

"So, who owes you money?" asked Clare as her cheeks turned redder.

"No one. I lied." Laughed Adam as he ran away from the pair.

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled Eli as he chased after Adam.

Clare just leaned on the black car and laughed as she watched her friends tackle each other and have a snowball fight. She had always loved snow.

**A/N: OK, so here's another chapter. Personally, I'm not too happy with it, because I already used a snow thing in 'Baking', but I do love Adam in this. Well, I love Adam anytime, anywhere, because he's **_**Adam**_**…****but I digress. So, anyways, RnR? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everybody! (Hi, Dr. Nick!… Sorry… couldn't resist.) School is starting up soon, so I'll try to keep posting as regularly as possible. The only thing is, I'm going into a catholic high school run by nuns. And yes, I have to wear a uniform. Ugh. But instead of rambling about that, I'm going to post write the next chapter. Sound good? Cool. Let's go! **

**Fanfiction **

"Remind me again why I'm friends with you." Adam said as he shifted in his seat next to his best friend, Eli Goldsworthy. "I mean, really. What dude reads Fortnight, much less Fortnight fanfiction?"

"Say what you want, but you have to be a real man to read it. It helps you get into girls' heads." replied Eli, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Oh, yeah, because _that _makes perfect sense." scoffed Adam.

Eli didn't reply. He just kept scrolling through the archive. He found one and clicked on it.

'_He stared at me, his green eyes boring into my blue ones. Couldn't he see my fangs glistening in the moonlight? Why wasn't he running? I decided to voice this to him. "Eli, you... you know what I am. I'm a vampire. And most sensible people would be running for the hills. Why're you staying?"_

"_I'm staying because_ _I love you. I'm not running." murmured Eli softly, leaning closer to me. "I don't care what you are."_

"_But... __I don't know if I can control myself around you." He pressed his lips to mine gently, but the kiss heated up. His tongue slipped into my mouth, tracing my elongated canine teeth, and we battled for dominance. One of his hands cupped my icy cheek, while the other placed itself on my hip. My hands ranthrough his soft ebony hair. _

_Soon, though, he had to pull back, so he could breathe. "I know can't control myself around you." he said with a smirk. I loved his smirk..._

_Even if I didn't know if I could control myself, I was definitely going to try. Especially if he kissed like that.' _

"Adam, look! It uses my name. And it says that the author is this Madame Degrassi chick. Think we could find her?" said Eli. He had to find this girl. She was great at writing, and she used _him_ in her story.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Ask Clare. She likes Fortnight."

"Good idea." he pulled out his cell phone and called Clare. "Hey, Clare? I need your help. Let's meet at the Dot in ten. Pick you up?" he closed it. "We're picking up Clare. Adam, what're you doing?"

"Printing it out. And also her profile."

"You're a genius!" said Eli. " A creepy, stalkerish genius!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thank me later. We've got a certain crush of yours to pick up." said Adam, winking. He grabbed the papers, and the pair raced to Morty.

Clare was waiting on her front steps when they arrived. She opened the trunk and climbed in the back. "So, what do you guys need help with?"

Adam pushed the papers at her. "Eli wants to find the girl who wrote these. Madame Degrassi, I think?"

"W-why?" asked Clare, her cheeks turning a lovely pink.

"Because she's a great writer, and because she used me in her story. Wait, why are you blushing?" asked Eli as he turned off Morty. The trio got out and walked into the Dot.

Clare just turned even redder as she sat down.

"Are you Madame Degrassi?" asked Adam curiously.

She nodded. Adam burst out into laughter, and Eli asked, hoping to embarrass her, "So... is the fictional me a good kisser?"

Clare regained her voice and replied, "Oh yeah. In fact, I think he's better than you."

"Ouch, Eli." laughed Adam.

"So you write vampire fanfiction?" smirked Eli.

"So you read vampire fanfiction?" countered Clare.

"Touché." said Eli.

From now on, Eli decided, he was going to keep the fact that he liked Fortnight (and Fortnight fanfiction) to himself.

**A/N: Let's keep this short&sweet. Review! Because, well, reviews are love and love makes the world go 'round. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Those who know me know that I don't turn down a challenge. So, Steph, here you go! The only thing is, I made it a baseball game instead of a concert. Hope you don't mind!**

**Kiss Cam **

Clare sighed. "Eli, why did you bring me?" she asked as she took her seat next to a certain green eyed boy in the baseball stadium.

"Because, Clare Bear, I happen to like baseball. And I like my friends. So, the two in one place seemed like a good idea. Therefore, I had to drag you and Adam along." he replied, leaning forward slightly as one of the players swung the bat.

"But _he's _not complaining!" whined Clare.

"Dudes like baseball." Adam reasoned simply. Then, he turned his attention back to the game, where one of the players was trying to steal second base.

_Baseball is a boring game_, Clare decided after awhile. Although she did like the large screen. It would have funny graphics every so often, and sometimes, it would pan over the crowd. She decided she wanted to get on the screen. For now, she was going to try to understand what exactly was going on in the game. "Eli, I don't know anything about baseball. Explain it to me?" she asked.

He smiled at her. Clare felt her heart race as he said, "Sure, Clare." He shifted closer in his seat so that their arms were touching, and he began to explain baseball to her. She nodded every once in a while, absorbed in his gorgeous features.

Adam would chime in with a comment that helped her even more, and finally, Clare seemed to get the game. "Thanks so much, Eli."

"Anything for a pretty girl. Although I'm not sure how much you learned. I could tell you were paying _much _more attention to my amazing features." smirked Eli.

Clare was about to respond to that when Adam beat her to it. "Wow, Eli, I'm surprised your neck can hold up that inflated head of yours. You're so down to Earth that if you were even more modest, you'd be embedded in the Earth's core."

Clare giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Eli retorted sarcastically.

"Guys, I just figured out baseball. How about we watch the game instead of telling Eli how modest he is?"

"Sounds good, Blue Eyes." said Eli. They all watched the game, occasionally yelling at the umpire. With her new knowledge, the next two innings flew by.

One of the players hit a home run to where the trio was seated. Eli caught the ball and handed it to Clare. Their fingers brushed against one another, and Clare turned a light shade of pink.

Suddenly, people were chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, KISS!" Eli cupped her cheek gently and placed his lips on hers lightly. She kissed him back, and the crowd cheered. The two broke apart and Clare blushed even more. She looked at the screen and saw another couple kissing, with hearts encircling them, as well as the words, "Kiss Cam".

She smiled to herself. She'd gotten on the screen. And, even better (MUCH better), she'd gotten to kiss Eli.

Clare decided that baseball wasn't as boring as she thought it was.

**A/N: What'd you guys think? It was **_**so **_**hard to try to **_**not **_**describe everything going on in the game, because Clare didn't know it. Le sigh. If you couldn't tell, I like baseball. But football is so much better. ANYWAYS, RnR?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **I had my first day of school today. Stressful, much? Ugh. I wrote this to cheer me up because it was a **_**long **_**day. So, if it sucks, it's because I'm tired. Well, enjoy! PS- I don't own Degrassi (sadly) or the Ugly Barnacle story from SpongeBob. Or Fangcakes. (If you don't know what they are, wait and see. It's a reference to DOALM)**

**2 AM **

Clare tossed and turned on her bed, unable to sleep. She checked the clock by her bed. 2:03am. Clare sighed. What could she do? She could read… but then she'd have to turn on the light. And she couldn't risk that. She could listen to music. Or, she could see if Eli was up. She decided to call Eli.

She dialed his number, and waited for him to pick up. It rang twice, and a familiar voice greeted her. "Hey, Blue Eyes. You are aware of the time, right?"

"Yeah. I just… couldn't sleep. I figured you'd be up."

"Well, you were right. Got me all figured out, don't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Eli, _nobody _can figure you out. You're better than a mystery novel. Agatha Christie is jealous of you." she said seriously.

"Funny, Edwards."

"Blame it on the lack of sleep." she said, shrugging. "But really, Eli. You're like a puzzle."

"Well, I'm sure you're trying to piece me together."

"How did you know? You know, I spend every second thinking about you." said Clare sarcastically. Of course, it was true, but _he _didn't need to know that_. _

"I knew it." he exclaimed. But he knew there was some truth to her words. After all, she was in his thoughts practically all the time.

"So, what's up?" asked Clare.

"The ceiling." he replied. God, she could _hear _him smirking over the phone.

"You are just so funny, aren't you?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"You forgot to mention how intelligent, extremely good looking, charming, witty…" he rambled.

"Arrogant…" interrupted Clare. A pause. "No need to glare, Elijah."

"Really? The full name? And how did you know I was glaring?"

"Woman's intuition. Now tell me a story." she said as she stifled a yawn.

"Uh, why?" he asked, confused.

"'Cause as much as I love talking to you, if I don't get sleep, I can be worse than Alli when she's PMSing."

Eli shuddered, remebering that. He had never been so scared in his life. "Alright. Once, there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly, everyone died. The end."

"Did Adam make you watch SpongeBob again?" asked Clare.

"Yep." answered Eli. "But it's better than watching something like, say, Twilight?"

"Granted, the movie sucked, but the book was pretty decent. Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me a real story."

Eli sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "Want to hear about the time I tried to make a Fangcake for my sister's birthday?"

"What's a Fangcake?" asked Clare. She didn't realize he'd just said his sister. She thought he was an only child. _Well, I'm sure it'll come up in the story. _

"A pancake with bacon bits in it. They're really good. So, anyways, my sister was turning 14, right? Well, being the awesome person I am, I decided to make a batch of Fangcakes for her. She loved them." he paused for a second, and took a deep breath. "So, I started to mix the batter for the pancakes, and I got out the bacon. So, I cooked the bacon in the microwave, and I poured some mix onto the griddle. Well, let's just say I should never be allowed a kitchen unless I'm eating." he said, chuckling quietly.

"Why?" asked Clare as she yawned again. Her eyes closed, and she felt sleep coming over her.

"I almost burnt down the house." smiled Eli. "The pancakes burnt, because I forgot to flip them, and the bacon was black when I took it out. And Ellie came down the stairs, took a look at the food, and one look at me, and just laughed. She always did have the nicest laugh." he said. "You would've loved her. She looked like me, sort of. But she was pretty. Not as beautiful as you, of course, but still pretty. We had the same eyes, but hers were bigger. And she had long, jet black hair that fell in waves to her waist. Really pretty. She loved her hair." he said quietly. "She was usually happy. She loved life. But she would get depressed sometimes. She cut her hair off. Her pride and joy…" he swallowed. "And then she… she… killed herself." he finished softly. "My god, I'm rambling, aren't I?" he asked Clare.

Her reply? A loud snore.

He chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Red. I love you. And I'm sure Ellie would've loved you too."

**A/N: Just a little insight on Eli's past. ****So, how was it? Review! While I go take a nap… (yawns) I'm so tired. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got an interesting challenge from **_**bcuzily. **_**So, here it is! Enjoy! PS- I don't own Degrassi. **

**Convincing Clare **

"Alright, Adam. Feel better." Eli hung up his phone and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Clare, studying Eli with her cerulean eyes.

"Adam's sick. He's got the flu." explained Eli as he walked next to her. They headed into the park. "I don't know what I'm going to do for the wrestling match, though. I got such good seats, too." he shook his head.

"Why don't you find someone else to go?" suggested Clare.

"That's a good idea." agreed Eli. He thought for a moment, and smirked. "Wanna come to the wrestling match with me?"

"Um, no. Not really my thing." she answered.

"Please?" he asked.

"Not going to happen!" she sang.

He pouted. "You're mean, Clare Bear."

She laughed. "I can handle being mean." she stopped and sat down on a bench. He joined her.

"How can you say no to _this _face?" he asked as he gestured to his face.

"Easily." replied Clare. "No."

"Why not?" he asked. "Wrestling is sort of cool."

"Well, I really have no desire to see a bunch of guys on steroids fake wrestling."

"Come on, Blue Eyes. I _promise _I'll make it worth your while." smirked Eli. She looked at him. He winked at her.

Her cheeks reddened. "Promise?"

"Scout's honor." he said as he saluted her.

"Fine. But next time, I'm dragging you to a Justin Bieber concert." she said.

He just laughed.

**A/N: I'm tired. I had school today, and then a party, because right now, it's Friday at around 11. I'm going to post this tomorrow. And maybe I'll throw in another chapter later tomorrow. You'll see, I guess. Soo… RnR?**


End file.
